Talk:Miss Me x 100/@comment-81.174.128.35-20140711070318
Theory : Bethany Young escaped from Radley and tried to kill Alison the night she disappeared. I've just rewatched the season 4 finale, in which we saw Mrs. D talking on the phone with someone while Ali was sneaking out of the house, and she was 'very worried' about something/someone, and she was expecting 'news' about this situation. We also learned in season 4 that she was on the Radley board. Now, who could Bethany be ? If she's Mrs. D and Mr. H's daughter (Jason's sister), it would explain why Mr. H, and by extension Melissa and maybe Mrs. H, are involved in 'all of this' (Mrs. H's words). But then, who killed Bethany ? The most obvious suspects are Spencer and Melissa. I agree with fans who think Melissa is way too obvious and, about Spencer, will Marlene go down the route of another Liar killing someone ? Time will tell. Did anybody notice the black veil when A moved in at the end of the episode ? This could tend to prove that A is the Black Widow from the season 4 premiere. This mysterious character (who is 'endgame', Marlene's words) has become my obsession. The idea that it could be new girl Sydney crossed my mind, since the only thing we know about her is that she has reasons to side with Mona against Alison. But then, we return to the question which annoys me the most on that show : what are the connections between the different players ? . It seems that A hates Alison and the Liars. . Are Mona and her 'Army of losers' A-related or A-independent ? . What about the A-Team ? Does it still exist or is there only Big A left now ? . Was Shana working alone or was she a part of A's plan ? When did she begin her attacks on the Liars ? . Is the hooded figure seen at the end of this episode the A who entered the scene at the beginning of season 3, or is it Shana's successor ? . And, last but not least, what is Miss Big Question Mark (that is, Melissa Hastings) up to ? She helped to almost kill Aria and she worked with Jenna and Shana apparently against the Liars in season 3, she lied about her whereabouts the night Ali disappeared, she's linked to Mona's army. What does she want and what are her motives ? After almost 2 years and a half since Mona's unmasking, I think they should start to shed some light on the Liars vs. A battle. Side remarks : I don't know how I feel about Alison, I want to root for her (her arrival at school) bit I still don't trust her (her behavior with Emily). However, I'm totally against Mona and her army, no matter what Ali did to them. I still can't stand Ezra, but at least he's less present than in season 4B. I'm also becoming indifferent to Paige, I don't really know why. I still think Caleb is the strongest male character on the show. I miss the moms : Mrs. Hastings is awesome, but I want more Ashley and I miss Ella. Overall, so far I think season 5A is better than season 4A. I, for one, care more about the mysterious aspect of the show and its impact on the main characters than about their relationships. As long as Spencer, Hanna, Caleb, Ashley and Ella (and maybe Alison) stay safe and sound, anything can happen. Mysteries that I'm dying to see solved : Who killed Ian and why ? What happened 'that night' (you know, the whole cemetery thing with all the grave digging) ? Who killed Bethany and why ? Who killed Mrs. D and why ? And finally : What the hell is happening in Rosewood ?! It's a WAR, but who started it ? What are the conflicts and the allegiances ? Who's teaming up with who and against who ?